¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?
by KandraK
Summary: Light ha muerto y Misa lo sabe. Ahora es su turno de aparecer en la libreta. Oneshot.


Hola, bueno, este es uno de mis delirios de enfermedad. Tenía que buscar algo que hacer mientras estoy en cama disque reponiéndome :c está algo… confuso o raro, pero espero les guste.

La frase que está en negritas es de Neil Gaiman y por mucho, es una de mis citas favoritas.

* * *

¿HAS ESTADO ALGUNA VEZ ENAMORADO?

_**¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado? Horrible, ¿verdad? Te hace muy vulnerable. Abre tu pecho y abre tu corazón y significará que alguien puede entrar en ti y revolverte por dentro. **_

Aquella tarde caminaba sin sentido. Un hermoso atardecer en Japón iluminaba la mitad de la ciudad que poco a poco se iba cubriendo de sombras. Parecía una aldea romántica por un lado y por otro, una ciudad futurista.

No parecía reaccionar. Su cuerpo, que recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad no hacía mucho tiempo, seguía un camino por si mismo. Sus piernas caminaban sin que ella supiera una dirección precisa. Sus ojos veían fijamente hacia el frente. Veían todo y a la vez nada. Parecía dormir despierta. Estar en una especie de trance.

Pero no, dentro, muy dentro de ella sabía por qué sus piernas caminaban sin aparente dirección. Buscaban un buen lugar, buscaban la paz que su alma necesitaba.

Tener sentimientos, por más pequeños que fueran le había traído mucho sufrimiento y, al parecer, el sentimiento de que algo importante había sido borrado de su mente y de su vida. Algo que, por más que buscaba recordar, no lo conseguía. Ese algo que se convertía en angustia de sólo sentirse vacía.

_**Tú construyes todas esas defensas, construyes una armadura completa de forma que nada pueda herirte y entonces una persona estúpida, similar a cualquier otra estúpida persona, se aventura en tu vida estúpida… **_

Hacía más de seis años que lo había conocido. No recordaba cómo, exactamente, supo su nombre y su dirección. Ni siquiera sabía como era que se había interesado en él. Sólo sabía de un "amor a primera vista" que todos negaban, diciendo que era estúpido.

Pero ella lo quería. No, lo amaba. Lo amaba realmente como no había amado a ninguna persona antes. Además, era el tipo de chico que todas quisieran tener: inteligente, alto, guapo, capaz de resolver cualquier problema que se le presentara. Tenía unos ojos hermosos, un porte elegante y su sonrisa lograba hacer suspirar a más de una.

Lo había obligado a ser su novio, sí, eso lo recordaba… pero ella había conseguido que él la amara. Se lo decía de vez en cuando estando a solas.

_**Les das una parte de ti. No la pidieron. Sólo que un día hicieron alguna tontería, como besarte o sonreírte y desde ese momento tu vida ya no es tuya. **_

Mogi y Matsuda alguna vez le comentaban que Light sólo la utilizaba. ¡Qué tontería!, él la amaba como ella a él. Quizá sólo estaban celosos… Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Pero… ¿y si era cierto?

¿En qué momento se había vuelto una esclava? ¿En qué instante dejó de tener el control de su propia vida y se había vuelto dependiente de un hombre que no conocía en lo absoluto?

_**El amor toma rehenes. Se mete dentro de ti.**_

¿Y si su relación con el agente Yagami había sido nada más que una farsa creada por publicidad o estrategia? Light no era esa clase de personas ¿o sí? Era cierto, él le gritaba y utilizaba la fuerza contra ella muchas veces, pero ella estaba dispuesta a soportar eso y más solamente por estar a su lado.

_**Te come por completo y te deja llorando en la oscuridad, de forma que una simple frase como "quizá sólo deberíamos ser amigos" se convierte en una astilla de cristal directa hacia tu corazón. **_

La noche había caído. Quizá era el momento perfecto para terminar con lo que había comenzado desde el momento en que le habían dado la cruel noticia y había vuelto a su habitación sólo a recuperar su estilo de lolita gótica que había adquirido desde la muerte de su familia.

La hora se acercaba, pero las luces de las casas, que se encendían una por una la habían distraído. Se veían muy lindas desde donde se encontraba. La ciudad era como un enorme árbol de navidad negro que se iluminaba con diminutas luces blancas y amarillas.

Un poco de aire sopló detrás de ella y sintió un pequeño roce de algo contra su codo. Comenzaba a hacer más y más frío.

Como venido del mismo inframundo, una voz espectral resonó a lo largo y ancho del cielo.

-Los humanos son desagradables. No los entiendo. Tú no eres la excepción, Misa Amane.

_**Duele. **_

¿Comenzaba a alucinar? Lo que flotaba en frente de ella con ese cuaderno en las manos… Quizá se volvía loca. Esa risa la comenzaba a sacar de quicio.

-Llevo esperando horas a que termines de una vez por todas. Me aburres. Quizás… necesites un poco de ayuda.

La cosa esa había estirado sus enormes brazos ofreciéndole la libreta que tenía en las manos. Ella, al tocarlo, comenzaba a sentir que el vacío en su interior disminuía y, al mismo tiempo, la destrozaba poco a poco.

-Light Yagami era un ser despreciable. Nunca te quiso, Amane. Sólo te usó para no ser descubierto, pero sabes bien que, si hubiera sido atrapado con evidencia, él no te hubiera encubierto.

_**No sólo en la imaginación. No sólo en la mente. **_

Entonces, ¿era cierto?... pero ¿cómo poder creer en ese Dios que nunca estuvo a los niveles de su viejo compañero, Rem?

-Yo seré quien escriba tu nombre. Lo haré junto al de él, si eso te hace sentir un poco menos tonta de cómo te sientes en este momento.

_**Duele el alma, un verdadero dolor que se mete dentro de ti y de descuartiza.**_

¿Tonta? Tonta resultaba ser una palabra demasiado leve para describir el cómo se sentía en ese momento. Seis años de su vida habían resultado ser una muy feliz y estresante mentira. Sus manos soltaron la libreta negra y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, miró su nombre aparecer, por última vez, junto al de su amado Kira.

**_Odio el amor._**


End file.
